In recent years, mobile terminal apparatuses such as notebook personal computers (PCs), smartphones, and tablet terminals have been in widespread use. Such mobile terminal apparatuses each include a button, a switch, and a touch panel display for manipulation input, and each have an application executed in accordance with manipulation input of a user.
As a manipulation input method for a mobile terminal apparatus, it is proposed, in addition to the above-mentioned button and switch for manipulation input, that movement of the mobile terminal apparatus triggers execution of an application. For example, PTL 1 discloses that data supplied from an accelerometer and a proximity sensor that are provided on a mobile device is used to recognize a predetermined pose of a user and a gesture of “shaking” and “flipping” the mobile device. The mobile device disclosed in PTL 1 uses the recognized pose of the user and the recognized gesture as a recorded gesture to execute a recording application.
PTL 2 and PTL 3 disclose that, in a communication apparatus such as a wireless handset, movement of the communication apparatus is detected in accordance with output of an accelerometer provided on the communication apparatus to control a state of the communication apparatus. Specifically, PTL 2 and PTL 3 disclose, for example, that the communication apparatus is turned to an off-hook state when movement of the communication apparatus (transition from a stationary position to movement) is detected. A user can hereby establish communication with an in-coming call without pressing a “call” button. Once the movement of the communication apparatus (transition from the stationary position to the movement) is detected, the communication apparatus may be turned to an immediate on-state such that a dial tone can beep and the user can make a call without pressing the “call” button. In this way, PTL 2 and PTL 3 disclose that a wireless telephone (wireless handset) is turned to an off-hook state or an immediate on-state once an operating mode of the wireless telephone is detected so that the states can be switched in the same way as a wired telephone (wired handset).
Meanwhile, PTL 4 discloses a television telephone terminal configured to compare an image with another image registered in advance for releasing a key lock, and to release the key lock if the images match each other. In this way, a technique is disclosed that executes an application for releasing a key lock, on the basis of not manipulation input through a button or a switch, but image comparison.